Blessed are the Dead
by Kaiser Ryouga II
Summary: A serious, non-romantic story. Which is rare, coming from me. A story which describes the Crusades from Kliff's retirement to the sealing of Justice. The first chapter of seven.


**Title:** Blessed are the Dead

**Category:** Guilty Gear

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Action/Adventure & Drama

**Pairing(s):** N/A

**Chapters:** 7 (1 of 7) 

**Language:** English 

**Completion Date: **4/7/03 (Chapter one) 

**Summery: **Fanfiction based on the Crusades. No romance, just pure drama and action. Dedicated to good old master Undersn. You'll be missed, Kliff. One thing of notice though, at this point in time, I'm not aiming for the realism of wars. I'm just chucking out my feelings and views on the Crusades. Okay! Lets go! 

Blessed are the Dead, Chapter One: Lions never die 

The feeling.

This is the feeling that burns within. Reflections of a past specifically known, and a pretence to a future, which is easy to predict. The flowing of time and the passage of death. The forces that fuel a drive to win.

To win a war. 

Fierce war cries sounded out into the background of a chilling battlefield. Wails of the injured and the battle cries of the living were the breathless calls for bloodshed. To romanticize carnage is a trifle. Because those who experience it simply can't neglect its true meaning. 

The collision between the will to live and the call of death. Far, far into the thick ramparts of the battle, warriors took up arms to fight for what the believed in. As much as their banner will regard it, the truth of a person's resolve lies within their heart.  

And the will to pursue this resolve is the essence of defying destiny. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ky Kiske grunted as his standard issue blade wrenched into the mangled torso of his enemy. With a brutal cry, he thrust the sword deep into the cavernous stomach of a ruthless Gear and then swiftly altered his grip to push the blade upwards. The metal edge of his weapon incised the Gear's flesh from the abdomen upwards and then Ky ripped it free from the beast's torso in a geyser of sopping red blood. 

Some of the Gear's crimson mass splattered onto Ky's face, as it's body crumbled to the ground. But rather than dwell on one kill, he swerved around to get a better look at his surroundings. For several metres around the knights of the Order, doing battle with the Gear menace surrounded him. 

Nothing but dark screams and the severing of flesh could be heard. But that was not troubling Ky Kiske. What troubled him was that this battle had degenerated over time. The white uniforms of those in the Order were mixed in with the black entities of hulking Gears, mindless yet ruthless fighters. There was no clear line or order to this conflict anymore. 

Before long another Gear came at Ky from his right, and the young knight had to bring up his sword in defence from the large Gear's tearing claws. 

"Urrgh!" Ky grunted hard as the force of the swipe chipped the withering edge of his sword. It had been cutting through so much bone and armour that it had begun to weaken. 

But still, a knight's duty was to make do with what he had. Steeling himself once more, Ky growled hard and pushed forwards, breaking the lock his blade had with the Gear's jagged claws. Recalling a shred of his holy skills, the young Frenchman swung his sword around in a circular motion. The crescent-arched blade severed the Gear's left arm in one easy swipe, eliciting a furious shriek from it. Undaunted, the Gear howled in intent, and thrust its talon at Ky's waist. 

"Gah!"

The quick motion was awkwardly aimed but had managed to slice through the loose fabric of Ky's pure white uniform. Soon it was soiled by the shadowy colour of red. 

Ky gripped the wound tightly with his right arm to apply pressure. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was a lengthy one. The Gear that Ky was battling launched at him once more, raising his now bloodstained claw into the air. This would be a matter of urgency unless something was done. Rather than think, Ky followed his instincts and hurled himself to the left, avoiding the assault of his enemy. 

This was his shot. 

Before even thinking his action through, the knight leapt to his feet and plunged the tip of his sword into the Gear's chest. It screamed a frightening shriek as steel impaled bone and muscle, but Ky simply grimaced in hatred at the thing and pulled his sword free of his body. 

Urgently, Ky's sky blue eyes studied the chaotic scene before him. Whatever had happened, he was cut off from the bulk of the troops. Only a few other knights were fighting alongside him, the rest were further along in the distance, separated by the first wave of Gears that were sent. 

Then Ky's eyes looked down unto the parched ground. Pools of blood and dismembered limbs were littered around the wet grass, but what bothered him most was the fact that the majority of those corpses belong to his own forces. 

_"We are being pushed back."_ Ky thought. _"We are losing ground!"_   

That was it. This battle was a losing one. If winning was not an option then minimizing the casualties to follow had to be the next priority. 

_"I must reach Master Undersn and the main troops!"  _

Ky could waste no time talking, and charged forward at the section of Gears that were cutting him off from the main forces. Rather than standing and fighting them one by one, the young man ran past them quickly, slicing and slashing at anything he could possibly hit. It was a sloppy move for a tactical genius to make, but the instinct of survival breeds impulsive actions. 

Ky continued to hack recklessly through crowds and crowds of Justice's Gear sentinels, but just as he saw a breach in their defences, the searing pain from the past-administered wound took its toll. With a gasp, the knight fell to one knee, weakly holding onto the chiselled sword soaked in Gear blood. Masses of Gear troops began to surround Ky. The soldiers of the Order that were behind him were falling down sharply in a haze of butchery. 

This was no war. It was a massacre. Ky squinted hard on his location, hoping that he had broken back through enemy lines enough for someone to see him, but all he could perceive was a line of Gears, ten maybe twelve, that were circling and closing in on him. 

Briefly, Ky lowered his head, loosely holding back the dewdrop tears forming in his eyes. After all his efforts, his desire to bring peace to the world would end with his death. 

_"Forgive me, Heavenly Father."_ Ky thought, wallowing in his shame. _"I have failed you."_     

Just as Ky embraced the idea of an impending reunion with God, a huge blast of Ki energy ripped through the hordes of ravenous Gears that were encircling him. The golden energy dissipated and left only a pitiless trail of blackened fresh singed into the ground. 

Through the smoke and dust, Ky managed to observe the one whom had let off that blast. 

A twinkle of hope returned to Ky's eyes. "Master Kliff!" 

Kliff lowered his right hand, burning with residual Ki, and offered a hand up to Ky. Though Kliff had been defending the rear of his troop's stationing, it seemed that he also had been fighting fiercely. His shirt and armour had been torn off, and his lightly tanned skin was tarnished by dozens of scraps and slashes. But in spite of his condition, he was fighting proudly along the rest of the soldiers. 

"Come on, boy." Kliff said gruffly. "This is no time to lazing about!"

Ky nodded and pulled himself up with the aid of Kliff's hand. His mission was to lead the front troops into the heart of the Gear forces, but somehow they had been cut off from the others. 

Kliff kept his eye on the Gears that were advancing, but spoke out to Ky all the same. "Where is the rest of the front platoon?"

The young soldier's eyes narrowed. "They... have been killed."

"Dammit." Kliff mumbled under her breath. This was a bit of an issue. But there was very little time to attend to it. A new band of Gears lurched forwards; none of the other soldiers stationed at that position were able to hold them off. The Swiss soldier gritted his teeth hard, and gripped down hard on the handle on his mighty Dragonslayer sword. 

Kliff stepped forward, a fierce gleam passing though his eyes. 

"Kiske! Call a retreat, round up the rest of the soldiers and return to the station camp!"

Ky was confused. "But, Master... you cannot fight them off alone!"

"Don't be foolish!" Kliff yelled. "I maybe old but I'm not dead just yet, boy. When you wield a sword that can cleave dragons in twain, fear isn't something that can be easily associated with. Now leave."

Though it had only been a short while since he had the chance to fight alongside this man, Ky felt a great admiration for Kliff. When he was younger, he had heard many tales of the Swiss knight's brutal battle techniques and infallible war-intellect. Leaving Kliff to fight so many Gears alone did not seem... right.

"Master Kliff..." Ky said.

Kliff just sighed and dared to hazard a look back at Ky. "Son... you're brave fighter. And skilled to boot. But compassion has no place in a war. Success is bred through sacrifice and loss. You'll have to except that some men must die for others to live."

The leader of the Order turned back to look at the advancing Gears when he added, "A soldier's duty is nothing more than the pursuit of victory. Now, follow my orders and go!"

Though he was still reluctant, Ky accepted that and backed over to the other soldiers that were waiting behind. Kliff, satisfied with this, turned around to examine the Gears that were just a few metres away from him. There was no way he could kill them all on his own. But his plan was annihilate as many as possible before they had a chance to regroup. 

This was it. 

The short veteran gripped down on the Dragonslayer, holding it tight. He didn't have enough energy left to perform the Houkou Gaeshi again; it would be hard to clear out the bulk of them without it.  

Yet, despite all that, Kliff was grinning. _"Humph! It seems like this antiquated relic of a body will but to the test once more."_     

The first three Gears of the group all charged at Kliff, raising their biologically developed claws into the air. Roaring a ferocious yell, Kliff viciously swung his gigantic blade into the air. Its grey metal sheen gleamed just as hacked through ribs of the first Gear. In no time at all it was strewn out across the grass in two halves. The second Gear came at him from above. It spat out a guzzled portion of its own blood as Kliff's mighty blade carved out a hole through its back. Kliff tore his blade out of its distorted carcass, and let the body drop onto the cold ground. The third Gear came at Kliff from the side. Its dive was slightly more aggressive, but as a result, much less accurate. The Swiss knight easily avoided the strike and as its body dove to the side, Kliff dragged his sword up into the air, and brought it down in one unambiguous swipe. In a flash, the Gear was diced into two halves, with a twisted mixture of blood, bile and intestinal juices spilling on the grass as it died. 

"Blasted Gears." With them dead, Kliff took another look at the progressing Gears. But then felt a twinge in his side and shoulder. 

_"Damn..." _Kliff thought. _"My body isn't what it used to be. But if I die, I'll die fighting."_

This had to be a breaking point in the battle. If these Gears were allowed to march any further, they would demolish the remainder of the Order's troops in this area. Any more loss of soldiers in this point in the Crusades was unacceptable. Life may have been expendable but it was necessary all the same. 

Kliff narrowed his eyes on his target and focused the last traces of Ki left in his body. This wouldn't be the first time he put his health on the line to win a battle but selfish concerns were not part of the leader's personality. 

Now was the time to cut loose. 

"So!" Kliff yelled bluntly. "Which of you bastards want to come to hell with me, eh?"

Just as the Gears came within a metres distance, Kliff growled an earth-shattering snarl and his body was wrapped with the ruthless Ki developed through a thousand battles. Kliff briefly felt his time-emaciated body distort and become more youthful, filling with whole new vigour and vitality. The amplified Kliff sharply thrust his gargantuan sword into the battle-scarred earth and a small tremor began to quake under the feet of the Gears. Like a concerto of destruction, dozens of razor sharp spikes pierced the ground, ripping apart the soil and stabbing upward into the thick air. A chorus of screams echoed into the atmosphere when those deathly tearing incisors shredded the approaching Gears, hacking up limbs and oil like flesh of the enemy. Kliff continued to install all of his passion and skill into the strike, making its effects last as long as possible. More ear-piercing screeches could be heard just before the gargling of their own bile, and soon the sadistic scorn of the attack died down. Kliff's body returned to normal, his muscles degenerating to its true form. He fell to one knee, and struggled to keep his eyes open. The Soul Survivor put an enormous strain on his heart. That was as much as he could do for now. 

Through half-lidded eyes, Kliff's eyes stalked along the results of his effort. It was hard to estimate how many Gears had been killed, but it had been a good number of them. 

But more were behind those ones. 

Kliff felt his vision go fuzzy. Even so, he could tell that more of those nightmarish monsters were on their way. The wise old master tried his hardest to stand, but his body was drained of far too much energy. And the fresh troop of Gears marched on. 

"So this is how it ends... heh, heh. Looks as if we shall be seeing each other once again, Tesu."

A brave, defiant face stared up at the Gears as one finally reached him. Its powerful jaws opened up, leaking out steaming hot saliva and blood, obviously from a previous soldier of the Order. Making a demented sound resembling a laugh, the vicious Gear hoisted its claw into the air. This was the end. 

"Needle Spike!"

Kliff's eyes shot open as a flash of blue and white flew past him and rammed into the attacking Gear. The thing was knocked back into a crowd of other Gears. A young knight landed expertly on the ground and Kliff eyed him curiously. 

It was Ky.

Kliff coughed hoarsely. "I thought I told you to retreat!"

The charismatic young soldier smiled and looked back behind them. "That will not be necessary."

Kliff followed Ky's gaze to the rear, and to his astonishment, fresh squads of soldiers were charging towards the Gear forces. Somehow, the second line had gotten word of the front line's predicament. 

Kliff sighed deeply and shut his eyes. "So... I won't be dying today then, eh?"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sir! I have just gotten word!"

Kliff placed his large sword to one sword as the young recruit spoke to him. "Well then? Speak."

The recruit nodded. "Yes sir. The second line was successful in securing the city of Creutzwald. It is now estimated that we have control over the German border."

"What were our losses?"

"Well..." The recruit's happiness died down as he answered this. "A total of 147 soldiers were lost in battle today. 24 soldiers have been regarded as missing. We have yet to discover the number of the enemy we destroyed but it is estimated at around 280." 

With one eye shut, Kliff ran a hand through his grey beard. "I see. Gather all the other soldiers at camp and tell them to prepare for the march. We're going back to Versailles."

The young man went wide-eyed. "We are?"

"Yes. Now be quick. Tell the others to rest well. We shall move out at first light."

"Yes sir!" The recruit nodded then made his way to the door. 

After that heavy battle, Kliff and the remaining soldiers of the frontline returned to base camp. Right now, Kliff was resting tiredly on a simple wooden chair within his large tent. 

It was hard to believe, but this mission had been a success. The purpose of the struggle was to secure the French-German border, as there had been many Gear attacks on the cities lined along the borderline. The fiercest of all these attack were at Creutzwald. This obviously was no fabrication, as the troops sent there underestimated the number of Gears that would attack. Kliff had predicted this; there was no other reason for him to involve his battle skills within the mere securing of a city. 

But then, the Order altogether seemed to doubt the idea that Kliff still had a good few years left in him. However, from his performance today, he was beginning to agree. Back in his youth, Kliff could have slain four times as many Gears as he did today. 

"What has happened to me?" He thought. "Has my age finally overcome my skill?"

Though near enough all of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights revered and respected Kliff, he was not ignorant of the general view amongst the majority of the Order's administrative leaders. It was by word of mouth that people passed around the idea that Kliff was becoming far too old to maintain active duty on the battlefield. 

Though his body was aging, Kliff never felt better about his talents as a soldier. Yet still he knew that this was not his heyday. The zenith of his strength existed decades back into the past. Back then Kliff was regarded with awe. With admiration. He was the measuring stick that set the standard for other soldiers to aspire to. Armed with his mighty blade in hand, flocks of Gears faced a destiny of raw slaughter. Kliff was not deluded though. His strength was nothing in the face of sheer will. 

Yet, for the past 35 years, his will has been wavering. Age or not, that was the true reason Kliff was losing his razor edge. Ever since the death of his stepson. 

Tesu Undersn.

It was a great tragedy for Kliff that day. Ever since Kliff first took the boy in, the proud old soldier knew that his innocent heart was in no position to fight. Especially not in a war as devastating or as destructive as the Crusades. But Tesu still took up arms. 

To reap justice into the world? No. More along the lines of appeasing the one who gave him a second chance in life. To Kliff it was a great irony. A volunteer soldier who despised bloodshed and violence. The conflict between spilling blood and pleasing his father figure was like a nightmare for Tesu. Kliff saw this. He resented the idea that he forced this young man to go against his own sentiments. 

And it came back to haunt Kliff upon Tesu's death. 

There was nothing Kliff could do. The kind-hearted young knight fell in battle with the Gears. The wound carved into Kliff from that tragedy was a deep one. 

But nothing compared to the day when he faced Tesu once again. Not as a friend or as a son. As an enemy. 

Tesu became the scythe-wielding angel of death known as Testament. 

Kliff gritted his teeth hard as he remembered that day. Killing his own son, was not the easiest experience. And the cheerless ghost of guilt still haunts him to this day. Ever since the death of Tesu, Kliff's purpose in fighting this war was unsteady. The agenda was nothing other than mindless, endless combat, day in and day out.

Too bad that flame of determination to bring back happy smiles to the innocent was not dying. 

Regardless of whether or not he desired to keep on fighting; his body was not in a fit state to do that. There did come a time in every soldier's life when he has to step away from the battlefield and let the new age of warriors establish themselves. 

Kliff ran a hand through his light grey beard as he thought about it. "Looks as if my day has finally come to an end."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ky sat patiently in the masses of seated crowds within the majestic palace of Versailles. Kliff had led the troops back to the nerve centre of the human resistance, this sacred place. Though the journey had taken three days, they reached here without much struggle. 

Upon arrival, Kliff said very little, he only stopped and told the soldiers that he was planning to make an important announcement to the entire Order. Most soldiers were either away in combat, or assembling for combat, but those who most needed to hear it were all present at Versailles. 

Ky crossed his arms and waited quietly, while those around continued nattering on and on about whatever Kliff had to say. This talk soon died away as Kliff stepped onto the vast stage just in front of the audience. A heartfelt round of applause boomed in the main hall. It was customary to show this kind of respect to a veteran soldier, but Kliff was considered to be a legendary hero.

It was only fitting to give a heroic knight the praise he deserved. 

After a few more minutes of that deafening ovation, the audience fell silent, giving Kliff the chance to speak.

There were no notes that Kliff was going to read this from. This would all be from the heart.  

"Greetings, fellow members of the Order." Kliff began. "Today is a proud day. Despite some tragic losses, three days ago, our forces secured the French-German borderline. Our success was not a random occurrence. It was achieved through great courage and honour. We stood against great forces of evil and triumphed. The strength of humanity lies in its desire to live. And its desire to protect codes of chivalry and esteem held dear to the hearts of the innocent. I hold no delusions about the future. Blood will be shed, and tears will be spilt. But as long as you persevere, as long as you persist in bringing down the sword of justice upon those who would defy it, victory will be ours!"

A hearty yell sounded out around the hall. But it faded away as Kliff resumed his speech. 

"I know that the Sacred Order of Holy Knights will be triumphant in due time. The spirit to banish evil and free the world from terror exists in us all. But to move further along the path to liberty, one sword must step aside to accommodate the progression of necessity. And like the weapon that fades, soldiers too lose the verve they once had through the passages of time, no matter what gifts of wisdom it brings. This is also the case for me."

The crowd then started to mumble to themselves. And Ky looked on intently. Kliff couldn't possibly be saying what they thought he was saying? Could he? 

"I have lived a long and prosperous life as a soldier, and my spirit will never die. But there comes a time when a man must hang his sword and let the promising youth carry on the fight. So, I hereby announce my retirement. As a soldier and as leader of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights. And I make this formal recommendation for my replacement as leader."

Kliff's brown eyes were firm as he said this. "...Ky Kiske."   

A shocked, collective gasp was prominent in the main hall as the whole establishment took this in. Not only was Kliff retiring, but was appointing a sixteen-year-old boy as his successor?

Ky was thrown for a loop. Of all people, was he going to be the next leader of Sacred Order?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~      

Kaiser's Afterthoughts

* Whoa. My first GG fic where romance was not a central plotline. I think this first chapter went down okay, and it should be obvious by now but this chapter was a sort of testament to Kliff Undersn. Right now he is my favorite soldier in the Order. To me, the guy does not get enough respect. I'll definitely be writing a multi-chapter about him in a few months time. 

*You'll notice that my characterization of Ky is a little... off. Mainly because I don't think that Ky really became a strong-hearted soldier until after his appointment as leader. Skilled or not, the guy was just sixteen... 

* I am assuming that Kliff is a Ki user, mainly because Kliff himself performs the Houkou Gaeshi, without the use of his sword. Plus, he studied Japanese fighting techniques if I'm not mistaken. I'm probably wrong though. Don't take my word for it. 


End file.
